You Make Me Feel
by thejennakayshow
Summary: You and Curtis Everett had a connection, one of which you were unsure of what that entailed. Fun Oneshot. Smut! Reader Fic - Y/N - Your Name X Curtis Everett


I had known Curtis for a while. Before he had started these plans to take over the train. Before Gilliam stopped him from something he would later regret. Before we were pushed to the back of the train. Before the world turned into a walk in freezer. I knew Curtis when we were two stupid kids playing dodgeball in gym class. We weren't friends before, but it's weird what happens when everything you knew was gone. The people you were before, didn't matter anymore. Well, unless you were in the front of the train. But back here in the tail-end, we were all equals. We all struggled. We all survived. We all sacrificed, some more than others. Curtis had sacrificed his humanity at one point, but he Gilliam had saved him from himself and I couldn't thank Gilliam enough. Curtis was no longer the extremely buff boy he was in high school. He, like the rest of us, was malnourished, but his tough frame was still there. I felt the strength still there when he pushed me out of the way of the guards, taking a blow that was meant for me when I had mouthed off about our need of water. That was the day things shifted for Curtis and me.

"Y/N, you daydreaming again?" Tanya asked as we stood in line for our rations.

"Just thinking," I smiled as I looked up at her.

"Well, from the look on your face you must have been thinking of something pretty pleasant," she retorted.

"Timmy can have my bar today," I replied trying to change the subject.

"Y/N, that's very generous of you but you gave him your bar last time. I can't have you wasting away to nothing. Who else would I gossip with?" Tanya chuckled. "Plus, I'd prefer not to have the wrath of Curtis coming down on me if something were to happen to you," she added, earning a blush from my cheeks. "Speak of the devil." Before the words had even registered in my brain I felt two fingers poking at my sides causing me to squirm.

"Y/N, you're ticklish?" Curtis smirked as I turned around.

"You should be more worried about the fact you damn near gave me a heart attack," I scolded him. He held my gaze as I tried my hardest to give him a stare-down. I lost. Not only the staring contest that I had started but my will as well. His eyes stood out so blue and pronounced against his dirt covered skin as they shined with excitement at his new discovery. He may be a man in his 30s but the boy he was before we were placed in this hell hole was still deep down in there.

"The only thing I'm more worried about is the fact you haven't eaten anything in the past 2 weeks." It was apparent he was pissed, the look of childlike wonder was now gone and replaced with a fire ready to burn me into ash.

"I have eaten!" I stupidly argued. Curtis gave me quirked an eyebrow and gave me a disapproving look, knowing full and well I was lying my ass off.

"I know that's a lie, Y/N," Curtis said in an unpleased tone.

"How can you be so sure," I continued arguing.

"Because I watch you," Curtis mumbled as he picked at the hem of his jacket. He wasn't looking at me and I thought for sure I was hearing things. "I know you've only had one bar in the past two weeks. You've kept it under your one blanket on your cot. I know you take one bite off of it per day and you ate the last piece yesterday." Damn it.

"I-I um," I stuttered.

"Come on," Curtis grabbed my hand pulling me behind him as he took me to the back of the last train car. He pulled the curtain aside, gesturing for me to enter before following me in. "I know you've been dispersing your ration to the kids. It's thoughtful but you really need to take better care of yourself. No one can take care of you, but you," Curtis said as he made himself at home in Gilliam's area.

"But here we are, you looking after me, making sure I take care of myself," I said as I sat down on the floor next to him. "Why?"

"What do you mean?" Curtis asked as he looked up at me through those eyelashes that drove me mad. "You know why, Y/N." He was being coy, a smirk playing at his lips. I knew why but I wanted to hear him say it. "You're the first person to make me feel. For the first time since we've been in this place, I feel normal. You make me feel." There it was, exactly what I was looking for. He had kissed me weeks ago but ran off right after, a look of fear in his eyes and ever since he had been distantly there. Today was the first time he had actually made physical contact with me since that incident. "I don't wanna lose that. So I need you to take better care of yourself," Curtis said with a slight smile playing at his lips as he turned his body to face me. "Now promise me you'll do it."

"Do what?" I asked.

"You know what!" he nearly shouted as he lunged forward, his hands working over my sides and causing me to squeal at the sensation.

"Stop!" I laughed as he continued trying to tickle me into submission. "C-C-  
Curtis!" I squeaked.

"I'm not going to stop until you promise," He smile as I fell to the side and wiggled onto my back. He hovered over me, his fingers scratching at my sides through the many layers I had on. I continued to laugh, unable to stop and speak as his fingers dug in under my arms, my most ticklish spot.

"Okay, Okay! I promise!" I shouted following with a snort as he continued to tickle me.

"Good," Curtis said as a smug smile crept over his face. He was still hovered over me, propped up on his arms as he looked at me. His grin soon faded as I felt a shift in the mood take place. His eyes still held the sparkle they had as he had tickled me but they were darker now. I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath from my fit of laughter. Curtis took me by surprise as his fingers barely came into contact with the skin of my jaw before his hand was fully cradling one cheek. His lips softly pressed against my own, his lips full and soft as he put them to work. His hand fell from my cheek, his fingertips brushing against the side of my neck causing a chill to run over my body followed with a rush of heat to my apex. I felt the urge to squirm as his fingers slowly slid along my bare skin giving the slightest tickling sensation. I found myself moaning into his mouth as his tongue slid along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to him. The feeling of his touch had disappeared for a moment before it was felt again, against the warm skin of my waist. His fingertips ghosted over the skin above the waistband of my pants, giving me goosebumps in the process of turning me on. I sucked in a ragged breath as he pulled away and looked down my body to where his hand had cupped around my side. I wanted him, needed him everywhere all at once. his lips swollen even more from his assault on mine and his breath hot as it fanned over me.

"Curtis?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'll stop," he replied sitting back on his feet.

"Don't," I said as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Don't what?" he asked, a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Don't stop," I said reaching up and placing my hand on his cheek before sliding it to the back of his head and pulling him down on me once more. This kiss was less gentle, more urgent as he worked hard to not crush me under his body as he tried to strip himself of some of his layers. I sat up, pushing him back up to his knees as I worked my coats off and continued kissing him. We had both left a layer on as we laid back down but he pushed one hand under my shirt, his knuckles brushing at the underside of one of my breasts. I arched up into him, my hips bucking against his own, feeling his arousal through the barriers between us. Curtis grunted as he pressed himself against me, creating a friction the both of us were craving. He pulled his lips from mine, sitting back on his haunches and pulling to rid me of my pants. "Gilliam?" I asked before lifting my hips to help him.

"We made a deal. This is my space for the night," Curtis said with a crooked grin. I nodded, glad we wouldn't have to worry about interruptions.  
Once my pants had been shed, Curtis softly stroked up my legs with his fingertips until he reached my core. He looked up at me from under my lashes, watching me as he made his next move. He slipped one digit through my folds, collecting wetness from my core and trailing it up to my engorged clit. The moment he made contact with the oversensitized bud fire was ignited in my veins. Curtis used the tip of his nose to push up my shirt, the tip of his nose brushing over my skin lightly, making me wiggle from the tickling sensation it left on my skin. I pulled the shirt over my tits, exposing myself to him as he worked my clit with his finger, getting me right to the brink of an orgasm before pulling his finger away and making me wait for it. I closed my eyes as I whined at the loss of contact, nearly in tears as I felt the euphoria wash away. The disappointment of losing the orgasm was soon forgotten as I felt Curtis gently brush his beard over my skin. The feeling was that of a tickle, leaving me squirming between him and the flat cushions below me, and a soft scratch causing my skin to burn in its wake. His beard teased the skin of my stomach up to my breasts where he brushed it against each peaked nipple before taking each into his mouth one at a time, scraping his teeth over each. I felt as if I was on sensory overload as he worked each pert nipple expertly in his mouth. The world was stripped of sound and my sight blurred of anything but him as he lifted away from my chest, hovering over me once again as he reached between our bodies. I could hear the soft clink of his belt before I felt the head of his cock run over my slit. I gripped at his back, needing to feel more of him and also trying to anchor myself to this moment as he slid his tip between my folds.

"Please," I softly begged. It had seemed like forever since I had felt the feeling of a man being buried in me but any lingering memories I had from before were tarnished as Curtis slowly pushed himself into my warmth. It was on the brink of painful as his girth stretched me to accommodate him. I let out a slight hiss at the sting of pain hit its peak as he seated himself inside me.

"You okay?" Curtis asked as worry took over his features. I nodded my head, closing my eyes to fight the lone tear that was battling for freedom. The pain subsided quickly as the urge of need sat in causing me to buck my hips up at him. I dug my nails deep into the fabric covering his back as he worked his hips, pulling back and slowly pressing forward time and time again. The friction he was building within me was delicious, causing the ball of tension in my lower belly to build. His chin rested over my collarbone, his breath tickling the skin of my neck as his breathing slowly increased speed along with his thrusts.

"Y/N." My name slipped through his lips as he lifted his head up to look down at me. His blue eyes were much darker now, his pupils blown as he scrunched his face in what looked to be a pleasurable pain. I could see he was fighting his impending orgasm, working to bring mine to fruition first. His lips crashed down onto mine as he began pounding into me, his thick cock massaging my walls roughly with each pass. I could feel his dick thickening within me and knew he was about to come and the realization mixed with his lips and tongue working in sync with my own gave me the push I needed. The wave of euphoria that took over my body left me helpless as my body moved of its own volition. I could feel my walls as they convulsed around Curtis, throbbing like every nerve ending as I continued to come. Curtis pulled out swiftly, grabbing himself in his hand and giving his member a few firm strokes before he found release, his come finding it's resting place over my lower abdomen. After emptying himself onto me he reached over, grabbing a piece of his discarded clothing and cleaning up the mess he had made before tucking himself into his pants. I retrieved my pants, pulling them up and fastening them before rolling over onto my belly. I was almost certain I'd receive a kiss and a quick goodbye before he took off again, pleasantly surprised when I felt him lay down beside me. His body scooting up to my side as he slipped a hand up the back of my shirt. His fingertips played along my skin, barely grazing my back and causing me to hum out in pleasure. The action tickled slightly but brought me more comfort than discomfort. I found it oddly soothing, the feeling of being touched so lightly by such a hard man. I turned my head, looking over at him and drinking him in. If we hadn't been caked in years of dirt this would've almost felt normal and I could almost see the boy he was before even under all that grime.

I couldn't help the childlike curiosity that washed over me as I watched him start to succumb to sleep, turning to face him fully before running my hand over his side and up under his arm causing Curtis to snort, waking from his half sleep quickly to defend himself from my attempts to tickle him. "Well, well. Look who's ticklish!"


End file.
